Missing Pieces
by merlucadevotion
Summary: Moments shared between Meredith and Andrew, based on 16x01. a Merluca one shot


**A/N: Hey guys, so this is basically a one shot featuring key merluca moments that I felt were missing in the season 16 premiere. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I will try to have a new chapter of Looks Like Forever up soon as well!**

Upon discovering the charges against Andrew would be dropped, it wasn't very long until Meredith got the phone call she was hoping for.

It was Andrew calling to tell her he needed her to pick him up from the jail, and of course bring a change of clothes.

Using the key to his apartment Andrew had given her, she let herself inside and went into his bedroom to pick out some clothes for him to wear.

For a moment, she stood there simply take in the essence of everything that made Andrew, Andrew.

Her heart swelled in her chest at the memories of all their late night talks that had taken place there, him explaining his music collection and why each record was important to him, among so many other things.

During the drive to the King County detention center, there were many thoughts running through Meredith's mind, the same thoughts she had since visiting Andrew in the jail, and saying those three words that may sound simple but held so much power.

The pain she felt in her heart the moment she discovered what he'd done and the thought of him taking the fall for what she did was more than she could handle and there was no sense in trying to push back these feelings any longer. Despite how terrifying it was to admit, she loved him.

She knew without a shred of doubt as she sat across from Andrew with the protective glass separating the two of them, and possibly even before that, she loved this man and couldn't stand the thought of losing what they had.

That first night after he was arrested and she'd spoken with a lawyer, she was restless for the entire night. It hadn't even been 24 hours and she missed him.

So where do they go from here?

Andrew met her outside after he'd changed his clothes and was officially a free man.

He immediately pulled her into his arms and greeted her with a kiss to her lips and instantly Meredith could feel every worry she had wash away.

"Hey, you." Andrew said, his soft gaze met hers as his arms remained at her waist.

"Hey. How was life on the inside?" Meredith joked.

"Rough." Andrew replied. "I'm a changed man." He joked as well.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You were in there for all of 5 seconds." She laughed a bit.

"But really, though. Are you okay?" Meredith questioned with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean of course it was scary being in there not knowing how long I'd be in there or what would happen, and of course the thought of never being able to practice medicine again." Andrew explained.

Meredith shook her head as they walked arm in arm to her vehicle. "I'm so sorry for involving you in this mess."

"Meredith, stop. I take full responsibility for my involvement and I don't regret it. I realize things aren't always black and white. We're in this together." Andrew said.

Meredith simply listened as he spoke, unsure of exactly how to respond. It wasn't quite uncommon for him to leave her at a loss for words. She always found herself in awe of him in new ways, the more time they spent together.

"Let's just get out of here, maybe grab a couple of sandwiches at our place, then lunch at our favorite spot?" Andrew suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Meredith agreed.

As planned, they got their sandwiches and went to their favorite spot, the same one where Andrew had taken her on their first real date.

There was an incredible view of Seattle and being on top of that hill you almost felt like you were on top of the world.

After plenty of light small talk, Meredith figured it was finally time to address what took place, since neither of them had brought it up at the point.

"So, about what I told you at the jail." Meredith began, diving right into it.

"That you love me, and it's terrifying." Andrew said with a smile.

"Yes.." Meredith answered, looking out to the city below them. "You have to understand that this did not come lightly. Andrew.." She now met his eyes. "You're the first man I've ever said those words to since Derek. You're the first man I've ever loved since losing my husband. And, yes, it's scary as hell."

"I never imagined myself falling so deeply for another person again," Meredith continued, "but then you came along and made me feel things I haven't felt in God knows how long. And in the past, I've always ran when big feelings got involved, but I'm older now and much wiser, I'd like to think. So what I'm saying is, I love you Andrew Deluca. And those words don't come easy for me, so just know that I mean it..with everything in me."

By the end, her voice had become shaky and a single tear fell from her eyes, wide and vulnerable but radiant as they reflected against the rays of sunlight above them. Andrew, without a word, leaned forward with a slow, tender kiss to her lips, wiping away the tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Andrew spoke once they pulled away. "Meredith, I know this wasn't easy, and don't think for a second that I took you saying those words lightly because I didn't. I don't know what it's like to be a widow, but I can only imagine how terrifying it must be to take this giant leap like this, but I'm grateful to be the one holding your hand through it all. Like I told you, we're in this together."

——

Meredith Grey stood in front of her full length mirror to take one last look at her outfit to be worn at court that morning.

Her lawyer had already given her the rundown on everything that would be happening as well as how she should present herself - and she felt she did a pretty good job.

As she stood there, she felt a pair of arms wrap gently around her waist, she looked into the mirror and saw Andrew resting his chin against her shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"Of course." Meredith sighed. For a moment, she thought about making a quip about how she had no reason to be nervous, she is an award-winning surgeon after all. However, that would be a lie. And knowing Andrew and how he was becoming better and better at reading her, he would see right through that. Her entire career was at stake. Hell yes, she was nervous.

She felt the majority of tension alleviated when Andrew began to gently massage her shoulders.

"We're gonna fight this, Mer. We'll get through this." Andrew reassured her.

There he goes again with this we talk, Meredith thought to herself. Despite countless times of Meredith telling him this was her fight now and he didn't deserve to be put in the middle of it.

Andrew, however, wasn't hearing any of it. He was all in. And maybe that was exactly what she needed.

Though the drive to the courthouse was mostly quiet, the couple held hands the entire time, up until they had to part upon entering the building.

As Meredith sat waiting for proceedings to begin, her body tensed slightly, and Andrew must have sensed it, because right then she felt a gentle reassuring grasp to her shoulder, and she knew it would be okay.

——

Now that the court proceedings were behind her, Meredith felt a lightness in her spirit and she found she could breathe easier again.

This discovery most likely had to do with the fact that she was currently in bed sharing a pint of ice cream with the man she loved who most definitely deserved an award for being the most supportive partner she could have ever asked for.

Somehow, he always knew just what to say to put a smile on her face and keep her laughing. And she did the same for him. These talks with him were always her favorite part of the end of long days.

As if right on cue, another weight was suddenly brought upon her shoulders, because she was Meredith Grey and of course nothing could be without complication.

Her cell phone pings and she opens it to discover an email.

Andrew watches her expression change as she reads it. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from the medical board. They're going to pursue action against my license. There will be a hearing.." Meredith explained to him.

Andrew was shocked to hear this and felt at a loss for what he could do to make this better for her. Anything at all.

"I can't believe they're doing this. Do they really think this is something worth losing your license over? All those years of hard work, thrown away like it's nothing? This can't be happening. There has to be -"

"Well, believe it. It's happening and there's nothing we can do. It's up to the board to decide. It's out of our hands now." Meredith replied bluntly, cutting him off.

"Meredith -"

"There's nothing we can do." Meredith repeated.

So, Andrew did the only thing he knew he could do, in that particular moment. He sat up, immediately embracing Meredith's tiny frame in his arms into a hug.

He held her close and he could feel her body melt into his comfort. He didn't let go and neither did she. And they would stay that way for however long she needed.


End file.
